From one reality to another
by flying scourge
Summary: Josh is just a big fan of the universe of Warhammer 40k when the piece he bought throw him on a planet of this dimension! He now must survive while trying to figure out how to go back. But he has to be careful, for in the grimm darkness of the far future, there is only war.
1. Not as planned

Hello everyone and welcome to my first Warhammer 40k fanfic. For those of you who will think so I assure you it is not a self-insert. I hope you will enjoy reading this. Italic is for thoughts and bold is for superior beings like the Emperor or powerful Daemons.

Also English is not my native language so I'm sorry for the mistakes I could fail to correct.

See you later!

* * *

Chapter 1: Not as planned

Today was a good day for the young man known as Josh Darvin. It was Saturday morning, he was alone for the week end and he just bought a new model for his Daemon army.

"_With this the army will be complete!_"

Tall and slim, with short brown hair and blue eyes, the young man was twenty years old and just like the people of his age, was very fond of something. In fact he was a total nerd about it: owning almost every unit of every army the game could offer. What game you ask?

Warhammer 40k of course!

The tabletop game, the video games, he knew everything (almost) about the grimmdark universe. His bedroom was an altar to the glory of his favorite entertainment, a shrine dedicated to the awesomeness of the forty first millennium. Every race was present, from the mighty Space Marines to the deathless Necrons. Actually on his way back home, Josh couldn't help but grin. Such a rare model at such a low price, and with the codex mind you! Surely it was more than just worth it, it was fate! The piece was a must have in every Daemon army: a Warp Rift!

Latest unit released by Games Workshop, the Warp Rift could only be used by a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch but at each turn you could roll a dice and summon a specific kind of daemonic reinforcement, from little servants of Nurgle to Bloodletters or Horrors, the only exception being a Greater Daemon. Hell you could even call the daemonic equivalent of a heavy tank if you were lucky enough!

The happy boy opened the door of his house located in a quiet and calm neighborhood. Rushing to his room he quickly opened the package, releasing its content on his desk. He then carefully took the pieces and started to assemble them with the special glue he had bought for the tabletop figurines. He started with the smallest parts, such as the little flames and the lightning while admiring the details. You could see a hand coming out already; the claw like base used to maintain the rift was covered in eyes and fangs. It was radiating pure evil, and the amount of trolling you could achieve with this jewel was just too damn high. The young man sighed with happiness: Tzeentch was really his favorite dark god.

Suddenly the telephone's bell interrupted his thoughts and he left his room grumbling. Of course, it had to be when he was busy when something really important! Couldn't they call him when he was studying instead?

"Hello Josh, it's mom. How are you doing?"

Of course, it had to be his mother.

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine. I'm currently waiting for the glue to dry before painting my new model."

"You mean your last doll? Don't forget to work too you still have an essay to finish."

"MOM! It's not a doll I'm not a little girl! It is a Warp Rift and it helps Daemons to receive new soldiers on the battlefield!"

"Whatever, tell them not to eat all the cookies."

"… I don't think they would come for your cookies mom, but don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"Okay I trust you son, your dad says hi by the way. See you Monday!"

"Bye mom, take care of you!"

He hung up and returned to his room. He loved his parents of course but they had this irritating habit to call him when he was in the middle of a 40k related activity. Talk about mood killers! But it was irrelevant, his special glue was most certainly dry by now and he could start painting. It was the longest part of the process but he really enjoyed it. He casted a quick glance to his new purchase before opening a closet and taking his stuff: painting pistol, newspaper paper, colors… everything he needed to make his new piece totally fabulous. He smiled, thinking about the very first time he had painted. It was a Space Marine, and he had completely forgotten to thin his paint. Oh boy, the laugh he and his friend had had this day!

He looked again and froze. The Warp Rift, having the place of honor on his desk, was now purple and red, with shades of blue and pink. This was completely impossible, he hadn't even started! He came closer to take a better look at it, dropping his stuff on the floor. Were his eyes playing with him or was the thing… shining?

The Rift inflated, swelled, deforming itself until it filled the room. Before Josh could even think or scream it swallowed him, before shrinking and disappearing. On the desk was now a model, inert and colorless, but still smoking.

Josh was no longer in his room. Instead he was on a hard and cold floor, in what looked like a dark alley, curled up in fetal position. His entire body was paralyzed in pain and faint purple lightning were enveloping his figure. He couldn't think, he couldn't move. After what seemed to be an eternity the lightning faded away and the pain decreased until it was gone. The young man tried to get up on his feet but failed and instead lost consciousness.

He could have stayed here and died from hunger but this was not what fate wanted for him. Instead, two figures, attracted by the noise and light, appeared. One was tall and muscular; the other was slim and elegant.

"What is this? What is he doing here?"

"I do not know, but it seems he needs help."

"We should report him to the Arbites. Could be a heretic."

"I doubt that. Help me will you, we will take him home and ask questions later."

"Hm. I still think it's a mistake but if you insist."

The two unknown lifted Josh and left, leaving no trace of his presence here. The young man was now in the hands of Fate, unaware of what was awaiting him.

* * *

And done. About the Warp Rift I don't play the tabletop game and didn't read the Daemon codex so I don't know if it already exists, if it's broken or not. Tell me what you think of it, constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Waking up

Hello again people! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter more than you enjoyed the first. I do not own Warhammer 40k and I am writing this story for the lulz, nothing more.

Also, thanks to Alexander Voss and anonymous for your reviews, I'll try to avoid the Gary Sue.

And remember: the Emperor protects.

* * *

Chapter 2: waking up

The first thing Josh felt was the terrible headache hammering his head. His throat was completely dried up and he was sweating heavily. He tried to get up but found himself too weak to do so. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in order to find his memories. Slowly the recent events came back to his mind. The new piece of his army, the colors, the rift. His heart missed a beating.

"What the hell happened? Where am I?"

He then took a better look to the ceiling. Black made of steel with an industrial feeling about it, with double headed eagles regularly spaced out. That was not his bedroom, and he knew only one kind of place where you could find that icon. His heart accelerated, driven by fear.

"Oh please tell me it's a nightmare. Tell me I'm going to wake up. I shouldn't be here!"

"Damn right you shouldn't be here!"

"Ian, please stop! That's not what he needs!"

Startled, the young man turned his head toward the voices. He was no longer alone in the small room; a man and a woman were with him now. The man was tall, very muscular with a scar across his face; he had small brown suspicious eyes. He was looking at Josh, clearly not liking his presence here. Crossing his arms, he was looking even more intimidating with his uniform, seemingly one of an army, and the young stranger felt like hiding would be a good idea.

The woman however was smiling to him. She was smaller than Josh and looked just tiny compared to the man. Her blond hair attached in a bun and her strange, black uniform gave her the look of a secretary. Her blue eyes were filled with compassion and, for an unknown reason; she made Josh think about his mother.

"Hello young man, I am Catherine and here is my husband, Ian. We found you on the floor, and you looked horrible so we took you into our house."

Josh got up and looked at his new environment. It was grim, with no decoration or anything that could have made the place more pleasant to live in, just the Aquila with two head. He guessed the rest of the… house? Apartment? Was the same. A jail more than a place to be lived.

Ian put his hand on his wife's shoulder in a protective manner.

"Who are you and where do you come from?"

Josh looked at them, unsure of what to say. The wrong answer would kill him immediately, and lying could be even worse, but he didn't really have a choice. He chose a plausible lie.

"My name is Josh and hum… I don't really remember… where did you find me?"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Ian dear, let me handle this. Well boy, you were on the floor as I said earlier, in a dead end. You are actually lucky we found you, this level is not safe. The gangs are more violent lately."

"The gangs? What gangs? Could you please start from the start, I'm lost I think".

The woman sighted.

"I guess you really have amnesia. Alright, you are on the planet Kochis V in the segmentum tempestus; it is a hive world and you are currently on level forty five. The lowest levels are infested with criminals who are usually regrouped in massive gangs, and this level has some dangerous gangs too. We are in the forty-first millennium and the God Emperor watches over us from his Golden Throne on Holy Terra. Does it help you?"

Josh frowned. His last hope of having a really convincing dream died with Catherine's speech. How was he supposed to go back home? Could he even go out of this planet? But right now he had more pressing troubles to deal with.

"I remember the Emperor, but I don't remember my level. I guess I'm going to have a big problem right?"

Ian answered before his wife could speak.

"I think you could indeed have a huge problem. From your clothes I'd say you're from level twenty or maybe twenty-five, and people are not allowed to go outside their own level. I should talk to an Arbites about this, but my wife is against it so I'll tell you how to avoid it. You see, she works for the Adeptus Administratum, and I am a sergeant in the Planetary Defense Forces. How old are you?"

"Hum, I'm twenty years old I think…"

"That means you are old enough to join the PDF."

"Ian! He can't join the PDF, he is injured!"

"I know that Catherine, but he cannot remain here."

At this point his wife took him by the arm and went to the living room, leaving a puzzled Josh behind. Joining the defense forces of this world could give him some training, and he was certain that he would need this training if he wanted to survive in this dark millennium. But they were poorly equipped and prepared, and often found unable to match the might of Mankind's foes. Meanwhile, his saviors were having a serious discussion about him, but he couldn't hear them. He decided to listen to them and finally managed to get up on his feet. He was wearing brown pants but his clothes from his reality were nowhere to be found.

"Ian, please! Don't take him to the PDF! I can take him with me; I'll teach him how to transfer data and how to keep a record in check! I will-"

"Honey", interrupted her husband, "you know it is not supposed to happen like that. I know you prayed a lot since… since Amatheus left us, but you can't work with the Adeptus Administratum if you are unable to manage complex equations, and he has amnesia. He won't be able to fill the administrative formalities."

Tears appeared in his wife's eyes as she was bowing her head.

"I know my love, I know, but… I want to keep him safe. I failed our son and I don't want to see another young man suffering the same fate! I spent hours begging the God Emperor to give me a new child, and then we found Josh. I know trusting strangers is a stupid thing to do in a Hive, but look at him Ian, he's lost and alone! He is the answer to my prayers, I am sure of that!"

Ian sighted and embraced his wife. Once again her gentle soul had dismissed his worries, her simple yet strong faith guiding her like a candle in the bight.

"You're not responsible for what happened. I should be the one to blame. But I promise you my love; I will keep an eye on him. I know the man who will validate his commitment without asking too many questions."

She wiped her tears and looked at him with this delicate, beautiful smile that took his heart forty years ago.

"I trust you Ian, and I know the God Emperor watches over us. I will thank him for what he did."

"Hum… sorry to bother you, I hope I am not interrupting anything but I would like to drink something, please?"

The two adults turned their heads toward the sound. Josh was standing in an awkward position before the room.

"Oh yes of course let me help you." Catherine quickly said, rubbing her eyes and giving him a gourd. The water had a calcareous taste but the young man thanked her. Her husband looked at the young man, clearly angry.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"No! Maybe… A little… Yes. I'm sorry. But before you punish me I want to say this: if it helps you I will join the planetary defense forces. I want to thank you for helping me."

"Don't say you're sorry, you'll have plenty of time to regret you presence here. Anyway since you agree with me, we will go. My wife prepared clothes for you, grab them and follow me."

Indeed a set of new clothes was awaiting the young man, carefully folded on a chair. They were made of some kind of artificial material, brown and green with a pair of boots. It took little time to Josh to dress up, and after thanking Catherine a last time he went out of the house. Looking around him, his jaw wide opened in awe, understanding what a Hive really was. The place was huge beyond anything he had ever seen, the streets larger than a football field, with impressive structures and gothic spires reaching the clouded sky. The crowd consisted of so many people, going here and there, like an ever moving ocean.

The disproportionate gigantic size of the place was crushing him.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "First time you see this?"

"Yes… it's so big!"

"Yeah I know. Stay with me, it's easy to get lost around here."

The two men started to walk in complete silence. After a moment Josh felt like trying to break the ice.

"So, I would not want to be indiscreet but, how did you get this scar? It's an impressive one."

"Ten years ago, in a riot. One of those idiots managed to get close and he had a knife."

"I see, but why were they rioting?"

"They were traitors, that's all you need to know." But in fact, Ian could understand the reasons behind the anger. Supplies were not distributed equally among the levels of the Hive World, poverty was awfully common except for the highest levels, and very few people could have enough to satisfy their hunger. Some didn't even have a shelter while the planetary governor had a delightful life on the last level, bathing in an obscene luxury. Criminals were numerous and resentful, and the situation was slowly deteriorating. It infuriated him because he knew riots would start again, and soon. Thanks to his job in the PDF and his wife's job in the Administratum they had some privileges, but even like that their lives weren't outside the ordinary. They had a humble life.

"Also could you tell me more about your wife's job? I'm curious."

"Well Catherine could tell you more about it but from what I understood she spends her days managing complex administrative problems involving equations and data. Ah it's here."

In front of them was an imposing building, bearing the Aquila. They went in and Ian quickly found the man he was looking for among the hundreds of people working here. Small, fat and bald, the man was obviously bored, and almost asleep.

"Hello Matthias, as sharp as ever I see."

"Who the frag… oh, sergeant! What can I do for you?"

"The young man with me wishes to join the planetary defense forces. Last time I checked, you were in charge of this level's recruitment. I see you love your post."

"Yes sir, it's just… we didn't recruit a lot lately."

"Well Matthias what a surprise, I wonder why. Something to do with your behavior perhaps?"

The man muttered something while taking out a document.

"Okay kid; write your name on that paper."

Josh looked at it, and saw it was supposed to be more than just writing his name.

"You're sure about that? I mean there are a lot of things to write."

"No one gives a shit kiddo, just do it."

The young man obeyed and Matthias stamped the sheet.

"Congratulations, you are now a part of the planetary defense forces of Kochis V."

* * *

And this is the end. I hope you liked this chapter; it was hard to write it since I know very little about the life of a citizen in the Imperium. See you soon!


	3. Whispers and encounters

Hello everyone I'm back^^ Sorry for the delay but looking for your first job is a time consuming activity and I had little time to write.

* * *

Chapter 3: whispers and encounters

"You call that "shooting"? I call that "being an Ork toy"! Do it again!"

"Yes sir!"

A month had passed by since Josh had joined the PDF, and he was doing his best to adapt himself to his new environment. The training was harsh, but only when sergeant Ian was in command. The rest of the time, much to Josh's fear, training was not considered as important by the others officers, who spent their time enjoying their privileges and having naps. And also going to weird places when lower ranked people could not go, with music and girls. Josh could just hope it was not what he thought it was.

But today was a good day because Ian was here, and that meant real training. Among the privates, he was one of the few who actually liked training. He was a member of a platoon called Strike, squad Sword, and unlike almost every soldier the young man had met, he was proud of it. He felt like he was part of something bigger than him, and that feeling was helping him to stay focused, even if a PDF was nothing important in this unforgiving universe.

"Oh for the love of the Emperor Josh! Just listen to yourself, it is ridiculous!"

"Don't say that Elikaël, you don't know when the enemy will attack."

"Oh please! This is just a stupid Hive world, nothing big you know. No one will come here; there are no valuable assets on this planet."

Josh rolled his eyes before focusing on hitting the target with his weapon. They were supposed to be nine members in the Sword squad but because the planetary governor was convinced that nobody would launch a raid or an invasion, the military staff was reduced, resulting in his squad having only five members.

And among those five members, Elikaël was by far the most irritating. Tall, green eyes, brown hair, an arrogant smile and a condescending look on his face; he was here because his father was a General in the Imperial Guard who wanted his son to start from the bottom. Needless to say it pissed the spoiled child to no end, much to his squad's ire because he was the squad leader thanks to his connections with some high ranked officers.

Raising his lasgun, Josh aimed and shot. The head of the doll used for the training exploded and Ian nodded in appreciation. The kid was getting better and better with ranged weapons.

"Not bad private Josh. Keep up the good work and you may die in two minutes instead of one."

"That was good Josh!"

"Thanks Nick!"

Nick was a little younger than Josh, and the last recruit of squad Sword. Small, shy, easily afraid, blond hair, brown eyes, he was the demolition specialist of the team. Well, "specialist" was a bit too much, he could barely make a grenade, but the ones he successfully crafted were always doing a good job. He joined the PDF in order to earn money for his family, who was living on level thirty.

"Keep practicing and you'll blow the enemy too, you just need to have faith in yourself!"

Meanwhile sergeant Ian was inspecting the rest of the squad, a little farther on the training ground.

"Marius, the report isn't finish yet? The frack are you doing, you think the enemy will let you alone nicely so that you can finish your job? You think your commander will have all the time in the world to wait for you?"

"No sir! But I'm doing my best sir!"

"Well your best is not enough son! You're the one in charge of communications! That means you must be able to give reports to the chain of command while fighting the enemy! AM I CLEAR?

"Crystal clear sir! I'll work harder sir!"

The poor lad having a bad time was taller than Josh but shorter than Elikaël, with short red hair, brown eyes and he was responsible for the squad's transmissions. He was here because he wanted a military career, and to make his parents proud. They were living on the twenty first level.

Sergeant Ian turned to face the last member of the squad.

"Your position is good Eïla, but if you overload your lasgun's battery the recoil might break your nose.

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Eïla was a little older than Josh but smaller than him, with short blond hair, hazel eyes. She was the only girl of the squad an also the medic in training. On her first day Josh, Marius and Elikaël were sitting in the cantina and when the squad leader noticed her he loudly made a comment about the rightful place of a woman. It ended with the new girl kicking him between the legs and Josh and Marius laughing with a "that escaladed quickly" joke.

She came from the level fifty and joined because she wanted to be useful. She was honest and quite frank most of the time, but Josh knew it was because she had to be assertive in a male dominated place.

He liked those people, and deep inside him Josh was hoping nothing bad would happen because he didn't want to lose them. All his family members were still alive, and he had no experience on how to deal with the death of someone close. Of course he lied to them about his story, saying that he was amnesic. They decided that the day they became squad Sword would be his birthday. It moved him.

"Josh! Stop daydreaming! You think your enemies will warn you before attacking?"

"No sir, sorry sir!"

Once again he took his weapon and aimed. He actually liked his lasgun: with a weight of 2.3kg, able to fire 150 shots before the battery died (and you could recharche it with sunlight, so not really a problem) it was a good, trustworthy weapon. Even if learning the proper rites to take care of it had been a real pain in the ass. Sometimes Josh was speaking to his lasgun, as if the machine spirit inside could hear him just like a normal person would. So far it had never answered, but Josh wasn't bothered. Maybe he just couldn't hear his gun?

Several hours later, after the training was complete for today, sergeant Ian came to see the squad.

"Everyone, listen! I asked permission to patrol, and they have finally decided to say yes! So you take your gear and you follow me! GO GO GO!"

The five privates jumped out of their bed (or what was supposed to be a bed in the PDF).

"A patrol? That's like the first time since ever! Where are we going?"

"I don't know Marius, Hopefully not in a very low level; I heard rumors about the gangs under level ten being so strong even the Arbites no longer go there!"

"What? You're scared Josh? Afraid of going in the streets?"

"Talk all you want Elikaël, see if I care."

Eïla smiled, looking at Josh.

"Maybe you'll learn something about your past!"

"Yeah, that would be nice for you!" Said Nick while taking a flask full of water.

The five members of squad Sword went out of their quarters, facing sergeant Ian.

"Five minutes Sword, way too long. The enemy won't let you that time; they'll use it to kill you."

Elikaël rolled his eyes, and Ian noticed.

"What's wrong boy, you think it is pointless? You think because daddy is big in the Imperium no one will dare to do anything to you? You're fracking stupid if you think so."

He moved back and started again in a strong voice.

"Listen squad Sword! Today we will patrol in the streets of level forty-seven. Stay close and do not speak with the civilians. Now follow me!"

Taking the elevator, they quickly arrived to the level and started the patrol. The civilians looked at them with fear, but also anger. Josh felt ill at ease; the PDF was clearly not welcomed here. The rest of the squad was aware of this, and while they were doing their best to hide it, the young man could see Nick looking around him, his lasgun ready; Eïla was looking at the sergeant, hoping for an order.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice came from somewhere in the crowd which was growing in number with every passing minute.

"Get the frack out of here!"

"Where is the food?"

"We want freedom!"

The situation was degrading quickly, and soon the squad was blocked by a wall of angry people. Sergant Ian frowned.

"Go back to your homes or work now, or else we will open fire!"

"You think you can tell us how to live our lives? You are all enjoying privileges and we are dying in this shit!"

"Yeah he is right! We want food!"

"Where are you hiding it you spoiled bastards?"

It was getting out of hand, and Josh could already see the order of shooting at the civilians on Ian's lips. If nothing was done, it would be a slaughter. Six members of the PDF against an almost rioting but weaponless crowd. Suddenly he had an idea and took a step forward.

"Everyone please listen to me!"

The rest of the squad looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but he took his food intake and his flask and gave them to the nearest woman.

"Here, this is what we have as soldiers of the PDF."

The crowd was agitated now; words were spreading about a young soldier who had given his food. It had never happened before. The woman opened the food intake and exposed its content. With the flask was a piece of dried meat and what looked like some kind of bread. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"You see? We are not spoiled; we have barely more than you. So please do as the sergeant said and remember: the Emperor protects."

Slowly, the crowd scattered, growling but lacking reasons to tear them apart. Nick was the first to speak, impressed.

"Wow Josh! How did you do that? It was awesome; I thought these people were going to kill us!"

"They are just hungry. Sergeant, I apologize for my behavior and I am ready to accept whatever punishment you have for me."

The man sighted.

"Since you are so generous with you food I guess you'll have to do to without it for the rest of the day. Now follow me squad, we still have a patrol to finish."

"That was impressive young man."

Josh turned to face the voice, and found it to come from a man. He had an arched back but he was still tall, with half of his face hidden by a hood.

"Hum, thanks… what's your name?"

"I am Martellus. I saw what you did and I think it was rash but brave. What is your name? I wish to remember you."

"I'm Josh. Do you "

He never finished his sentence because at this point Ian called him so he turned to answer. And when He looked back, Martellus was nowhere to be found.

Disturbed, the young man joined the rest of his squad, wondering if this encounter was a dream or if it was real.

Two hours later, back in their quarters, the privates were speaking about the imperium.

"I wonder how things are, on the others worlds. I have seen some holos but I'd like to see the galaxy with my own eyes."

"I know what you mean Marius, I feel the same way."

"Aren't you too optimist Eïla? I have seen holos too and frankly, I don't want to meet those Orks or those Tyranids."

"Oh come on Nick, you won't meet them alone. We will all meet them."

"Yes Josh, and you'll all get killed. Now if you excuse me I am expected elsewhere."

Elikaël went out while the rest of the squad was giving him the middle finger in their heads.

"What a dick! He thinks he would be in a safer place because of his daddy. Well your dad doesn't care you asshole!"

"Where is he going anyway?"

I don't know Nick, probably with the officers, having fun."

Josh shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'll go outside for a bit; call me if you need help or anything."

"Will do. See ya later."

Walking in the base without a specific goal, Josh was thinking. About his presence here, about going back. Was his family looking for him? Was the time flowing the same way in his reality and in this one?

A movement drew suddenly his attention: something was moving near his platoon's barracks. He approached with stealth. It was a young woman, probably the same age as him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!"

The poor girl jumped while giving a small cry.

"No no no you're wrong I wasn't doing anything bad I swear!"

She noticed Josh who was looking at her, his arms crossed and a big grin on his face.

"Well, as a member of the PDF I ask you to give me your name and the reason of your presence here."

"My name is Nathalia, and I'm just exploring the Hive."

"That's hard to believe, why the barraks?"

"I wanted to see the soldiers who were risking their lives to protect us. You almost never patrol so it is hard to meet you. Because of that, I decided to see the soldiers myself."

Josh looked at her. She was a little smaller than him, blonde with long, gorgeous hair and emerald eyes. Her clothes were obviously made of an expensive material and were emphasizing her body.

"What is your level Nathalia?

"I can't tell you."

"In that case you will follow me. I am pretty sure my sergeant will love your fangirl story."

She blushed a little.

"I am not a… whatever you said! But please, if I tell you the truth, could you keep it for yourself?"

"If this truth is not a danger for my companions or this planet, I'll keep it."

Nathalia breathed heavily.

"Okay. I come from level one hundred, and I am the daughter of the Planetary Governor."

"WHAT? But if you're… what are you doing here?"

"I told you! I want to see the Hive by myself! My father always tells that the citizens are ungrateful worms and the PDF is a bunch of lazy idiots."

"Hey! We are lacking everything so of course we can't do what we are supposed to do. And the people is starving so yes they have a good reason to be mad!"

"I'm sorry, my father is not the same since this… this accursed woman came in his life!"

"A woman? What do you mean?"

"At first she was asking him to authorize her religious cult, but after that everything started to go wrong. Now he spends almost all his days with her, he always listen to what she says, and she whispers horrible things, but he doesn't realize it."

The private grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"Tell me everything you know about this woman."

* * *

And that is all for today. I found the lasgun's stats on Lexicanum so it should be correct. As a little spoiler I will say this:

Chaos incoming, soon.

See you later folks^^


End file.
